An Unforgettable New Year
by Nikki-TDI
Summary: It's New Year's Eve in Camp Wawanakwa! All the couples have an unforgettable evening. What will happen during this marvelous minutes? Find out here! Oneshot.


Hey people! Happy New Year!

This is my new one-shot, kind of a sequel to "A Christmas Gift". It's New Year's Eve in the Island. Main pairing: CourtneyxNoah. Side pairings: GwenxCody, TrentxBridgette, OwenxIzzy, BethxHarold, LeShawnaxJustin, EzekielxSadie, KatiexDJ, TylerxLindsay, DuncanxHeather.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Chris said it was a diner," Courtney grumbled "Not a bonfire."

"Did you expect that much from him?" Noah laughed.

Courtney glared at her boyfriend.

"At least marshmallows taste nice," he said, trying to cheer her up.

"True," Gwen, to her other side, agreed.

Courtney looked at her watch. It was 11: 25 p.m. Still 35 minutes? Please!

"I find this kinda nicer than a restaurant," Noah commented "You know, all together here, chatting..."

"I guess so," Courtney sighed. Then she smiled at her boyfriend "Hey Noah, I'm a bit cold."

"Oh, yeah, sure. Just say you want a hug," Noah said sarcastically, wrapping his arms around her. He was wearing a khaki parka, which was actually quite warm.

Gwen looked at them, smiling, until she felt someone elbowing her.

"You want one too?" Cody asked.

"I wouldn't mind," Gwen admitted, smiling a little.

Cody embraced her, while he saw Harold winking at him. He was sitting by Beth, grabbing her hand.

"Gosh!" Bridgette cried "Look, Trent!"

She pointed at Gwen and Cody. The musician scratched the back of his head.

"So...what?" he asked.

"Do you think they're a couple now?" she wondered, smiling "I would love it."

"Yeah, so would I. Cody's a great guy."

Bridgette looked at her boyfriend, "But not as half as great as you."

She gave him a kiss, to which Katie and Sadie Awwed and Ooohed.

"Eh, Sadie," Ezekiel said "You wanna...you know-?"

"Oh, Zekey," she cut him "I'm busy now. Right Katie?" The chubby girl eyed her BFFFL, who was holding hands dreamily with DJ "RIGHT KATIE?"

Katie shook her head, "Uh...yeah, sure."

Sadie elbowed Katie, "Remember when we were crushing on Justin?"

"Totally. He so doesn't have a good taste. I mean, LeShawna!"

"When they told me I was like wow, so freaked out."

"LET ME THROUGH, E-SCOPE IS COMING!" Izzy yelled, running right between them.

"Where are you, E-Scope?" Owen asked.

"Here!" the psycho girl cried from behind a bush.

"Awww, Oscar and Irene look cute together," Lindsay pointed out "Right Tyson?"

"Um...yeah," he sighed. He was now used to his constant change of name.

All the couples were chatting, kissing or hugging happily. But there was obviously one girl who wasn't talking at all: Heather, who was popping marshmallows into her mouth as if they were Eternal Life pills.

"Hey, Princess," Duncan said, sitting by her.

Heather moved away from him, "Leave me alone, you punk loser."

"It's okay, Princess," he said "I know you like talking to me."

"I so don't."

"You do, Princess."

"Stop calling me that!" Heather yelled.

"Why, Princess?" Duncan teased her.

"ARGH!" Heather grunted "Just leave me alone already!"

A while later, Chris came over to the bonfire.

"Hey, kids!" he said "I've got this big clock for the countdown. It's only one minute to 2011!" Everyone cheered.

Chris plugged the big digital clock and everyone started counting.

"Five..."

Courtney grinned.

"Four..."

She quickly glanced at her boyfriend nervously.

"Three..."

She grabbed his hand.

"Two..."

She squeezed it strongly.

"One..."

There was a loud cheer, and everyone started smiling and crying HAPPY NEW YEAR! Courtney gave Noah a big kiss.

"Good," she said "Now you will have luck for the whole year."

"You will too," Noah said, kissing her back.

Cody looked at those two dreamily. How he wished he could have a girlfriend...especially the one he loved. He did a sigh, but then felt someone behind him. He was surprised to see it was Gwen.

"Hey, Cody," she said "I wanted to give you something."

She leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss. Cody felt burning in a blush, while Gwen smiled, a bit blushed too.

"So," Duncan leaned to Heather "Happy New Year, Princess."

"Whatever, punk loser," she mumbled, looking away from him so he couldn't see a small smile in her face.

"Oh my gosh!" Bridgette squealed "Look, Gwen kissed Cody! How cute!"

"Yeah," Trent agreed "Do you know who's getting a kiss too?"

He leaned forward and gave her a kiss.

Chris smiled as he saw all the couples kissing and celebrating the New Year. He tuned the loudspeakers, and soon enough all the teens started dancing or singing to the rhythm.

Then a slow dance started playing. Noah, who liked these better than rock music, offered his hand to Courtney.

"Can I have this dance?" he asked.

They both stood up. Noah placed his hands in Courtney's waist, while she placed her arms around his neck.

"So what do you expect having this year?" she asked.

"All I want is a year with you," he answered, kissing her forehead.

* * *

Awww :3

That was my first oneshot including all the couples I like! Hope you guys liked it!

Again, happy new year to you all!

-Nikki :)


End file.
